


【神亚】La Catrina

by Rubypear



Category: D·Grayman/驱魔少年/灰男
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubypear/pseuds/Rubypear
Relationships: 神田优x亚连·沃克/神亚
Kudos: 3





	【神亚】La Catrina

*DGM/神田优x亚连·沃克  
*没啥预警  
*圣战之后的if线

天空中飞过几只不知名的鸟类，它们深蓝色的羽毛几乎要和天空融为一体。

“神田,神——田——”有人在喊他。

被称作“神田”的人像是从梦境中醒来，眨了眨盯着天空有些酸痛的眼睛，太阳的余光在他的视觉里留下了一段不轻不重的阴影，遮盖住了他对面人的容貌。他不得不揉揉眼睛，好让这烦人的残影快点离开。

“都说了墨西哥太阳很刺眼，你还非要盯着天空看。”同行人的声音由远及近，带着皮靴踩水时啪嗒啪嗒的水花声，“笨蛋就是笨蛋。”

“你说谁是笨蛋啊。”神田不甘心地回敬一句，下一秒眼睛却被谁的手遮住了。

“闭一会眼睛再睁开。”手的主人说。

几秒钟之后那只手离开，神田终于能看清楚眼前的少年了，相比于刚才和天空的颜色难分难舍的飞鸟，少年白色的头发可容易辨识得多了。

亚连见他眼睛恢复了就盯着自己看，抬手去戳他额头：“别看了，再看我们就要没时间了。”

“怕什么，现在才刚早晨。”神田捉住他在自己额头上乱动的手，“还是说你迫不及待的想到夜晚？”

“胡说八道什么呢！”亚连少见的脸红了，他把手抽回来胡乱地替自己辩解，“我是说我们要赶不上狂欢节啦，狂欢节！”说完他转身就往前跑，也不管神田被他落在了后面。

指尖还有方才握过的人手指的温度，神田握了握拳，像是要把它紧紧地锁在掌心里。

“神田，快过来——！”他们正经过一座桥，亚连已经跑到了桥的对面，正努力冲他挥着手。

神田隔着这条河静静地看着他，在亚连喊他第二次的时候迈开腿追了上去。

红色、黄色和各种颜色交织的奇妙世界。他们身处于墨西哥的瓜纳华托城2，没有雕栏玉砌的华贵建筑的城市，围绕着它的是风景、色彩、音乐，和墨西哥人对狂欢节永无休止的热情。亚连的脚踏在进这座城市的一瞬间，就被它欢快的气氛所感染。

“好热闹啊！”周围的人戴着奇怪的面具，随着不知道哪里的音乐节奏随意舞动着，自由地释放着他们的灵魂和天性。亚连向后伸出手，不出意外地落在了神田温暖的掌心里，他像只飞鸟一般拉着他，展开洁白的翅膀，跑过喧嚷的人群，在这色彩斑斓的狂欢节里，划过了一道白色的流星。

“你慢点跑。”神田被他拉着七扭八歪的跑过人群，挤进了一条狭窄的小路，两旁的建筑被刷成了饱和度过高的蓝色，和这小小的天地里红色的橙色的相撞在一起，格外的显眼。亚连跑的太快了，神田来不及看那些建筑物的细节，他的视角由宽到窄，只剩一盏没有点亮的街灯在风里摇晃，算是跟他挥手告别，他们中间还不小心撞倒了几个无辜的路人，还没来得及道歉，两人就已经跑过了几个路口，耳边只剩身后不以为然的嬉笑声。

是呀，在这本就该肆无忌惮的节日里，还有谁会在乎和路人不小心的磕碰呢？

亚连带他七拐八拐地跑到一间集市上，仿佛被这座城市的气氛感染了一样，他蹦蹦跳跳的，语气里都是快活的气息，少了平日里那份稳妥和疏离：“人太多了嘛，况且这里的大家都那么开心，我忍不住也想跟着疯一下。”

“果然是个小孩。”神田毫不客气地评价他。

“哈？那你放开牵着我的手啊，跟小孩子做恋人真是对·不·起·哦。”亚连抬起他还牵着神田的手，冲着对面的人摇了摇，不知道什么时候就换成了神田牵着他，而且这人把每个指节都和他死死地扣在一起，生怕他跑了一样。

“不放。”  
“诶——”亚连成心要羞他，故意拉长了语调。  
“闭嘴，你还要不要逛集市。”  
“要！”亚连举起了那只还牵着他的手示意，“跑了这么久，我好渴啊，神田你要不要喝点什么。”  
“你随便买一杯吧，我和你喝一杯。”  
“……”  
没听到回音的神田疑惑地去看他，随即被人把脸别到了一边，“？”  
“别随便在外面说这么不要脸的话。”

我哪里不要脸了？神田更加困惑了，但他看不见亚连的脸，也就无从得知少年此时的表情了。视线被人强行偏离的他对上了一旁卖饮料的摊主，摊主是位绑着红色头巾的黑人女性，在和神田的目光对视上之后先是一愣，旋即露出一个友好的微笑，举起手边大杯的酸角汁示意他要不要来上一杯。

成熟了的罗望子磨成粉之后加了蔗糖和水，酸甜可口，因为天气炎热的原因，摊主贴心地不仅加了冰块，连装饮料的杯子都提前在冰箱里冻过，所以整杯饮料都十分冰凉。亚连咬着吸管吸了好几口，然后把杯子贴在神田因为跑步有点泛红的脸。

“很冷啊豆芽菜。”神田微微偏了偏头。

“我叫亚连——”他把杯子跟着神田的动作移动，凉凉的杯壁在皮肤适应之后贴着其实很舒服，来回躲了几下之后神田也不再逃了，老老实实的被他用杯子冰脸。

拉美人对狂欢节的热爱简直渗透进了血液里，在他们身处的集市里，挂着飘忽的彩带、飞舞着斑斓的气球，数不清的老人、小孩穿着自己做的奇装异服，上面染着无法融合又并行不悖的色彩，怪异而美丽，张扬但温柔。随着这些狂欢者起起落落打拍子似的步伐，鹅卵石地上不知名的黄色花朵3也被风带起，加入了熙熙攘攘的人群里，倏然地飘上天空，又慢悠悠地打着转落在亚连的脚边。

“啊！”他低头去看那些弱小的花朵时，有经过的路人撞到了他，亏了神田从旁边扶了他一把，两个人才没人仰马翻，亚连回头去看撞他的人，先入目的就是一张怪异的脸。

那并不是一张真正的人脸，是一张尽心制作的骷髅面具，只是不同于万圣节一类惊恐威胁意味十足的面具一样，这只骷髅的牙齿向上翘起，嘴巴大大的咧开，露出一个顶着黑漆漆的眼洞却滑稽意味十足的笑容。撞他的人看不到容貌，但从身量上来看是个普通孩子，此时正透过面具看着他，亚连并不打算责备他，于是伸手摸了摸他的头顶。

“Perdón！”小孩对着他说了一句对不起，从自己宽大的袍子里掏出了些什么，塞进了亚连摸过他的手，匆匆忙忙地跑开了。

亚连低头看看自己的手心，是几颗被做成南瓜灯样式的糖。

“Gracias！”他冲着小孩即将消失在人群中的背影喊道。  
“你什么时候还学会了西班牙语？”神田偏过头来看他。  
“只会这么一点啦！话说你这句话是不是在看不起我？”亚连鼓起脸摆出一副气呼呼的样子。  
“No lo sé.”神田就是捏了捏他的脸，嗯，手感还挺好的。  
“你这不是也会嘛！”亚连翻了个白眼，“什么意思？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“你是成心的吧神田！”他作势要去锤他，举起手才发现手心里还攥着那几颗可爱的南瓜糖。

“神田，来玩猜猜看吧~”亚连转了转眼睛，单手把糖包裹在手心里，指尖灵活的来回翻转了几下之后把手藏在了身后。

“不玩。”神田神色复杂地看着亚连左边空荡荡的袖子，“怎么猜都只有一只手的可能性吧。”

亚连那只再也不可能填满的袖管和无所谓的笑容再一次刺痛他，从他们离开教团的那天起，他们就把代价永远的留在了那个活死人坟墓般的教堂里。圣战结束了，人类无知无觉地逃避了一场空前的灾难，他们这些阴影里的人，维护住了世界，却不被任何人知晓，甚至连完整的离开都不可能。圣洁给予他们什么恩典，也要拿走他们什么作为代价，李娜丽那双蝴蝶般灵巧的腿再也不能站起来，马利敏锐的听觉再也不能恢复，装备型的驱魔师勉强算是逃过一劫，能够变回了平凡的普通人已经弥足珍贵，但拉比在看过李娜丽强颜欢笑的神情之后，没人知道他跪在圣母像前哭了整整一宿。

而亚连，粉碎了一条胳膊，高烧和治疗室里的惨叫声持续了整整三天，这三天豆芽菜是怎么挨过来的，神田又是怎么熬过来的，他一点也不想再回忆，更不想让站在他面前的人也想起来，可亚连像是全然无知一样，依然能笑嘻嘻地和他开玩笑。

“别啊，至少也猜猜这只手里有没有糖嘛！”亚连把攥着拳的手从身后伸到他眼前晃了晃。

“有，有三颗。”神田心里叹了口气，他实在无法从心底里再拒绝他任何了。

“猜错啦——”亚连得意地冲他摊开手掌，里面空空如也，只有少年白皙红润的手心，神田诧异的神色极度取悦了他，亚连把掌心放低，抖了抖手，从他的袖子里咕噜噜滚出好几颗南瓜糖果，正嘻嘻哈哈地冲神田笑。

“不要小看可以出老千的手啊神田。”亚连冲着神田露出一个大大的笑容，神田无奈地看着他，从他手里拿过一颗糖果，三下五除二地剥开彩色的糖纸，给他的嘴里塞了一颗。

亚连含着糖冲他眨眨眼睛，甜味从舌尖蔓延开来。 

“还想去哪里？”神田轻声问他。

“唔……我想想，我们现在离市中心不远……”他踮起脚尖，以右脚为中心原地转了个圈，背对着神田指了指不远处，白色的发尾随着他的动作飘了起来，“啊！我想起来了，那边差不多几百米左右是Laurel Plaza（月桂广场），我们可以边逛边向那边走，怎么样？”

神田点了点头。

他们这一路边走边聊，亚连时而跟着神田并肩而行，时而几步蹦蹦跳跳跑地飞快，超出神田一段距离之后又会停下来等他，等他临近又远远地跳开，像只兔子一样。神田双手插在口袋里，不急不慢的跟着他，温暖湿润的风从他脸上吹过，还带着刚刚路过亚连的气息。

往日里他们送要穿镶金带银的团服，看着气派又奢侈，旁人看了要么毕恭毕敬地退避三分，要么面皮一拉举着武器张牙舞爪地冲上来就要取他们性命，这样毫无防备地在大街上散步，亚连是第一次，他也是第一次，虽然多年的习惯让他还是一副冷冰冰地的戒备样，但其实他自己也被这绚烂而又迷离的城市花了眼睛，忍不住多看几眼一起置身于其中的，平日里也十分少见的亚连。

这一路走走停停，偶尔有路人好奇地盯着神田少见的东方面容和灰白色长发马尾而停下脚步，他也全作没看见一样目不斜视地走过去，留下亚连一个人朝他们友好地笑笑，收到一句蹩脚的“Have a nice day~”之后和他们挥手告别，这几年神田的脾气好了不少，但面对欧洲人友好地问候，他骨子里严谨又刻板的亚洲人作风居然被他们错误地阐释为“害羞”，亚连在听到神田吐槽之后不由大笑出声，笑的眼泪都掉了下来，再后来他便时常出来替神田应付善意的陌生人，这个习惯到现在都没改过来。

临近Laurel Plaza的时候已经将近傍晚，亚连在这一路收获了不少吃的，有他自己买的，有他欺负神田从他手里抢的，还有因为觉得他长相可爱送的——亚连看着自己手里的那超大一块形状可爱的奥哈尔德拉面包笑了笑，耳边还是面包房的小姑娘大声地冲他喊有机会再来的声音和神田不满地哼笑声。

“在想什么？”神田从他背后走过来，低头就冲着那块千层面包恶狠狠地咬了一口，原本四角圆圆的面包留下了一个委屈巴巴的缺口。

“在想有些人已经比我大那么多了，吃起醋来连陌生女孩子都不放过。”亚连说着把两条长腿伸开，舒缓走了一天的酸痛筋骨。公园里横纹木质的长凳坐的他腰背不舒服，坐在一起的神田看他左扭右扭就是坐不住，把人拎起来放在自己腿上。

“神田，你比长凳还硬。”亚连一边咬着面包一边含混不清地说。  
“不想坐就滚下去。”神田在他背后闷声道。  
“不要，话说我突然想起来，我还有个东西想送给你。”亚连边说边去摸自己的口袋，从里面掏出一朵小小的花朵——是先前迷失在人群中的黄色野花，也不知道亚连是什么时候偷偷拾起来的，他嘴里叼着面包，一只手左绕右挽，就着花茎把它盘成一枚小小的草戒，拎起神田懒洋洋的左手无名指就给他套了上去。

“干嘛。”神田隐约感觉到自己手指上被套了什么，有些低落地问他，“想把我套住？”  
“对呀。”亚连仰起头看着天边的火烧云慢慢退去，天空重新回归深蓝，星星怕热的不肯上来，只悄悄地在天幕露出一角，“让你一辈子都记着我。”

神田抱着他，只觉得自己抱了个大冰块儿，在这热带季风气候温暖环绕的国家里都显得寒冷，他收紧了自己的胳膊，试图把亚连圈的更近一点，让自己心口那点少得可怜的温度能传递给他，怀里的人觉察到了神田徒劳无用地努力又不知道安慰他什么好，于是伸了伸脖子，用自己有些毛绒绒的脑袋去蹭蹭神田的下巴聊做安慰。

他们就这样在Laurel Plaza中心那个闪闪发亮的喷泉池旁，坐着看完了一整晚的月亮。

“神田——！神田——！”有人用力地握住他的肩膀摇晃他，把他从混乱中摇醒，“快做决定！”

他定睛去看声音的来源，平常瘦弱又胆小的米兰达，正焦急地看着他。

“我不知道。”他听见自己干涩的喉咙里艰难地挤出了这么几个字。

“现在只有你能替他做决定了。”米兰达的声音里是少有的悲切，这位年近三十的女性，往日里很少说话，在教团的时候也经常不是在看书，就是一个人安静地跪在圣母像前祈祷，可她既不是信徒，亦无父无母，和亚连一样是个孤儿，李娜丽曾经问她为谁而祷告，她只笑笑说为值得的人。

现在这位容易紧张又勇敢的女性，死死地握住他的肩膀，逼他做出一个决定。

决定？什么决定？神田恍恍惚惚地想，他这一生目标明确，少有恍惚茫然的时刻，六幻的刀锋指向哪儿，他的意志就在哪儿。可现在，他直视着米兰达那双棕色的眼睛，那里面盛满的哀求和恳切竟让他再次体会到了刚从那个培养池里爬出来时面对世界的茫然。

“鲁贝利耶还没有发现我偷偷留下了刻盘。”米兰达的手不自觉地按了按了自己贴身的背包，“教团那些搜查官被我困住了，他们只能来回经历我们把亚连送进治疗室的那段时间。”她声音里的焦急意味越发明显，“神田，求求你，就算我们僭越了，你可以事后来找我们算账，但至少别让自己遗憾。”

“遗憾？”神田低头看她。

“马利再也听不见我的声音了，”女驱魔师眼里泛起了星点的泪光，“我不在意他是否健全，甚至知道他只是失去了听力之后我还有一丝庆幸——毕竟我们都还活着。”

“但亚连，亚连他——他知道我无法丢弃那些破破烂烂的玩偶，会把他们捡回来缝好，我没有要求他也这么做，他却每次出任务的时候都记得给我带来一些可以修补好的小物件。”

“你看，很无聊的活动吧，可是仅仅是因为我跟他说过，说这是我唯一觉得自己有用的时候，他就记在了心里，甚至还愿意和我一起缝，尽管他对针线活好像不太上手，缝起来的针脚总是七扭八歪的还总是被扎。”

“但神田啊，神田，”米兰达的声音逐渐颤抖起来，她的手指已经不能完全抓住神田了，从他的臂膀上无力地滑落下去，“就是这样好的孩子，我没有力量去救他啊！”

为什么米兰达哭得这么伤心，为什么她要去救亚连？神田看着在他面前缓缓跪下的米兰达，疑惑地想。

明明没能救他的，是我啊。

“所以，所以哪怕就一天——”哪怕就一天，让我带亚连回来，至少看一眼没有那些纷扰的平静世界，而不是在他死后我们举着黑伞围绕着他的遗骨，向他诉说这新世界有多么美丽。”

“但我没办法替他做决定。”神田的声音苦涩难咽，比起米兰达可以直白地落泪表达痛苦，他连此刻的自己到底应该是什么样的心情都无法言说，更不要说眼泪了。

“因为觉得自私吗？神田，你告诉我，你回来的愿望是什么？”

愿望，在科姆伊告诉他亚连的胳膊连同心脏里保命的圣洁一起风化之后的他第一反应就是要和那该死的玩意，和中央厅同归于尽，他罕见地发了怒，把治疗室里的仪器掀翻在地，动静之大震得病床旁的输液瓶不安地晃动，直到拉比冲进来给了他一拳，把他嘴角打出了血，米兰达才能插进他们之间来把人拉开，又将神田拽了出来，急切地跟他说了这么一番话。

“优，亚连不会希望你这样的。”拉比紧握着拳头，他身边是闻讯赶来，坐在轮椅上满脸震惊的李娜丽。

多可笑啊，他和亚连待在一起这么久，第一反应居然还是要和自己憎恶的存在同归于尽，就像阿尔玛宁愿把他杀掉也不肯尽释他的疑惑一般，他依然无法掌握如何对待所爱之人的分寸，即便到现在，他都没有好好看一眼躺在那里的亚连虚弱到快要消失的脸庞。

“你的愿望是什么。”神田自暴自弃地半靠在墙上，双手遮住自己的眼睛不去看米兰达，“告诉我啊豆芽菜，如果你任凭我选择的话——”

如果你任凭我选择的话，我一定是想再见你一面啊！！

“米兰达·洛特，”正在戒备四处有无中央厅巡视员闯入的米兰达听到神田严肃地开口，“如果用刻盘，他，不，我们，”神田顿了顿，“我们，还能有多久时间。”  
“一天，严格来说就是24小时，0点的钟声响起，我的刻盘上残留的圣洁也会消失。”

24小时，神田嘴角难看地扯了扯，真是个落荒而逃的灰姑娘。

“对不起，神田，我只能做到这么多了。”米兰达的声音低落起来，她伸手擦了擦自己脸上的泪痕。  
“跟你有什么关系。”  
“这24小时，足够了。”神田下意识就要拿起六幻离开，手里突然抓空让他楞了一下，转身去开治疗室的门。  
“拜托了，米兰达。”

“那时候我觉得，即便只有短暂的一天，我也能靠着回忆活下去。”脸上没有覆盖住自己眼睛的手，他只能自己遮住天空上过于绚烂的阳光，那天注视着他从桥上走向亚连的河流依然静静地流淌着，只是对面少了一个冲他微笑的白发少年。

神田再次路过熙攘的人群，路过正在忙里忙买贩卖酸角汁的摊主，路过涂满蓝色颜料的屋檐和随风摆动的路灯。人群里飘过一个白色的背影，他心下一惊，加快了脚步就追了上去，他的风衣翻了起来，猎猎作响，像当初的他一样，穿过了狂欢节起舞的人群，穿过了整个城市的喧嚣，直到他的脚步停在了一处地方，他才怅然若失地反应过来，无论何其相似，有些人终究是不可能再出现的。

烛火一盏一盏在他身边亮起，有人轻声唱起了不知名的歌曲，很快就有更多的人加入了起来，十月底的瓜纳华托城，夜晚被这些烛火和人们的歌声点燃，它们的光芒经过一座又一座石碑，向四周传递的更远，也给他灰白色的长发镀上了一层暖意。

“我带了你最爱吃的御手洗丸子，乔尼和米兰达在临行前一直喋喋不休地让我一定要带过来，说你一定能吃到也一定会喜欢，我的耳朵都被他们磨出茧子了。”神田席地而坐，把随身的包裹向前推了推。

“亡灵节从10月底开始，老人和孩子的回归都在不同的日子里，老实说，我都不知道应该哪天来见你才好。”  
“豆芽菜，你到底应该算是永远无法长大的成年人，还是一脚迈入成人纷争里的孩子呢？”  
“如果我找错了，是不是就见不到回来的你了？”

“你这笨蛋会迷路吗？”他没有梳马尾，任由自己的长发落在肩头，比起马利他们支付的代价，神田竟然成了圣洁手下的幸运儿，圣洁没有剥夺他的五感，没有带走他的四肢，只是取走了原本就是诅咒的长生和他一头黑色的长发，他不再年轻，却也不会老去，顶着一张永远定格了时间的容颜和已然垂垂老矣的白发行走于人世。

包裹走了一路没有系好，露出里面被塞得满满当当的甜食，神田伸手拿了一枚甜甜圈就往自己嘴里塞，他生来就不喜欢吃甜食，常常嘲讽亚连营养不均，但现在他把那圆圆的面包咬了一口，两口，好甜，砂糖的甜味让他的胃里泛起恶心，可他依旧没停下来，甚至学着亚连昔日狼吞虎咽的样子，把它塞进嘴里。旁边不知什么时候自发组成的乐队已经换了演奏的曲目，有人跟着节奏开始缓慢地起舞，鞋子哒哒地踏在地上，踏出了另一首欢迎亡者的乐章。

“你去了新的起点，那我呢？”他把手摸向颈间，那里垂落着一枚小小的吊坠，仔细来看是一枚已经枯萎了的草戒，神田把左手那枚草戒交给乔尼，请他作了防腐处理，尽管如此，依然不能阻止这朵小花不可逆转地衰败，但乔尼勉强抢救了它，停止了它的腐烂，留给神田的，只剩下失去了原有色泽的枯萎之物。

“你留在我心里的那部分要怎么办？如果你不来，谁又能把它带走？”他紧紧地握着那枚戒指，手背上几乎青筋暴起，泪水第一次从这副所剩无几的躯体里流了下来，“把它带走！把它带走啊！亚连·沃克——！”

“你不是向所有人宣称要拯救我吗？你不是还对我放弃自由的决定耿耿于怀吗？！那你又为什么——”

“为什么要像‘那个人’一样徒留给我这样无穷无尽的情感啊！！！”

墨西哥人对于死亡的邀约和狂欢遮盖住了长发青年的怒吼，也让他第一次流出的眼泪再也无人知晓。

在这相信来生，相信死亡即幸福的狂欢之城里，只有他一人还滞留在前世，泪流满面，周围的人都在为死者庆贺新生，而他，只剩下那枚孤零零的草戒。

“神田，”亚连呼吸轻微地喊他，目光盯着那轮已经升至天空最高处的弦月，“谢谢你。”

THE END

注：  
1 西班牙语，直译为卡崔丽娜，是亡灵节上有名的女骷髅  
2 瓜纳华托成，就是电影coco（寻梦环游记）里面的城市，搜资料的时候找到了壁纸，灯火通明的非常美丽，我把两张壁纸也一起附上，p4是这篇文我当时灵感来源的那张图，太美了  
3 是墨西哥的万寿菊，小小的但很美丽，祭奠死者专用的


End file.
